


Strangers in a Strange Land [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Doctor Who, Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes (TV), Northern Exposure, Pushing Daisies, Smallville, Sports Night, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, due South
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, episode titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Strangers in a Strange Land' by HYPERFocused.</p><p>Cicely's citizens encounter some unexpected (and possibly familiar) company. The title and each chapter heading is the title of an actual episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Strange Land [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641146) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> Podfic first posted 20th April 2008.

Podfic without music

**Length:** 7min:18sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (6.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zmnu4znuxkm/Strangers_in_a_Strange_Land.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (6.7 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/strangersinastrange.zip)  
  


Podfic with music

**Length:** 8min:27sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (7.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ztywayz54t/Strangers_in_a_strange_Land_wS.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (7.7 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/strangersinastrangews.zip)


End file.
